My Angel
by Gothica13
Summary: Since the Warners don't work anymore they have no security at the Tower, but they think they're safe. Well, they're not.


AND THIS IS JUST A LITTLE, YOU KNOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS YET……….

She heard sounds and knew right away she was at the Burbank Hospital. She tried to open her eyes but it was as if they were sewn shut. The little creature heard the door open and could hear many footsteps walking, she tried to act as if she was alright and do some of her funny comic routines to annoy the people, but she couldn't, she was just far to weak to even get up.

A hand touched hers and she gripped it with all her might.

"Dot?" A voice said, almost as if it had an accent. "Are you awake?"

"Wakko, is that really you?" Little Dot cried.

"Yes, it is."

"Where's Yakko?" She said.

"He's right here." He said.

"Dot, I'm here. It's alright." Yakko laid down on the bed, she could feel him on her side, stroking her hair. She could feel Wakko on the other side holding her hand and rubbing it. "Do you remember what happened?"

"NO, I DON'T, WHAT HAPPENED!" She cried out. "ALL I REMEMBER WAS………..falling off the tower, why did I fall off the tower? We don't even climb down the tower, so how could I……….."

"You mean, you only remember that?" Yakko said. "Well, that's alright, you don't need to know the rest until you're better."

"Why can't I open my eyes? Am I going blind?" She said.

"No, no, the doctors think if we get rid of one of your senses then the rest of them would come back, and you wouldn't be able to hear, and we can't make you not taste or smell, or touch so blinding you for now was the only solution, but it's okay 'cause we can help feel you things so it's if you seen them." Yakko said.

She still felt Wakko holding her hand and rubbing it, not knowing why she could sense Wakko was sad.

"What's wrong Wakko?" She asked. The room was silent for a minute. After a while he finally said:

"Nothing, I just can't help but watch you sitting here and it makes me sad, I just feel it's my fault you're here." He said, and then Yakko sounded mad and made a 'Shhh' sound to him.

"Why do you think it's your fault? It's not your fault if I'm clumsy. Was I clumsy? I really don't remember what happened. Why did I fall off the water tower?" Dot asked.

"Not now Dot, you can ask questions later, right I'm just glad you're alright." Yakko said. Yakko and Wakko stayed by her side all through the night until she started to slumber.

"Is she asleep?" Wakko whisper.

"Yeah, she's pretty much knocked out." Yakko whisper.

"We should tell her?" Wakko whisper.

"NO! No, it's not your fault stop blaming yourself. If you tell her she'll just resent you, she won't understand like I do. We'll just tell her Saladzar was trying to get revenge and he kicked her out of the tower, and she fell 60 feet, and that's why she can't remember." Yakko said. "Do not tell her the truth! You'll just regret it."

"But I have to." Wakko said. "Sooner or later she'll remember, so if I just tell her the truth then she WON'T resent me. Look she's my sister too, it could have been worse—"

"But it wasn't worse—"

"Well, if it were, it would have been all my fault. My fault that we killed our adorable sister, my fault that we killed the angel of the world, my fault…….." Wakko looked at her. If she were a baby she would look exactly what she does right now. "My fault that we killed the only thing we live for."

"Look, it was both our fault, I should have known you couldn't watch her……..we'll both take the blame." Yakko whisper.

"No, no, you were working, trying to find a job since Nickelodeon fired us. I was the baby sitter, I should have known…….since we don't have security anymore, since we don't have a show, that Dot is still five years old………."

"She's always going to be five-years-old………" Yakko added.

"I know, but since there isn't security for us anymore, I should have stayed at the tower. I was her ONLY protection, and I failed, I figure she was going to be fine alone; she's been alone before. But I forget, she's been alone when we HAD security." Wakko said. "I didn't actually think, she was going to get hurt………she's a cartoon…….she can't get hurt………."

"Wakko, we're not on our show anymore, everything we do is real, sure we may never grow old, never get hurt when a piano comes down on us, always have everything in anything………..but if we don't expect it, we can get hurt. And that's what happened." Yakko said. "She got hurt."

Wakko just looked at her hands, and was rubbing them. Yakko could tell this didn't help his brother, so he did what he could think of.

"Here, do you want to take my place? I have to go to the bathroom, and I'm going to get some soup." He got up and Wakko was on Dots side, laying next to her, stroking her hair. "Be right back." He said and slam the door behind him.

The only sound Wakko could hear the was the beeping of the machine to see how a patient's heart is doing. He could hear beep………beep………..beep……….beep…… and all he could think about was he is hearing his sister's heart because he just HAD to go out on a date.

"I'm sorry Dot." He said. "This is all my fault, I'm a terrible brother, you're only a little thing. I left you at home, thinking you would be glad to get rid of me, no you weren't thinking about that, I was thinking about that. That nurse came to the door, and well……one thing led to another and we went out……I figure 'Hey by the time she notices I'm gone, I'll be back'." Wakko said.

He stroked her hair, her ears, her little flower, and signed.

"When I got back, I saw all these police cars and ambulances by the tower. I thought you got in trouble. But Yakko came up to me and yelled at me where I was, that 'Your little sister fell off the tower and where were you?' I was devastated." He said.

He could hear her heart rate, it was regular, that was a good thing.

"And then I saw a man walking by in hand cuffs, it was Salazar, apparently he wanted to get revenge, so he snuck in the tower and without you knowing he was there he drugged your drink, but then he notice that you were the only one home. So he thought this was going to be easy. So after you drank your drink, you fell asleep. Then…….." Wakko stated. "And then he took you, and climbed on top of the tower and just threw you, now you probably woke up a little, and that's why you think you fell. But no."

He just signed so much that he started to cry. "Before he fled, Yakko came home. Saw you, saw him, and well he got a little rough. Actually the police had to handcuff Yakko just so he would stop beating him up. Yakko is a talker, but you made him do physical violence, that's how bad you were. He was like Gandhi one minute, and then a New York cop the next."

Wakko looked at her, she was just so peaceful, it broke his heart that he was the reason she was here.

"Then he kept shouting 'What did you do to my brother?' and Salazar replied 'Your brother? She was the only one there' and that's when he got really mad. He's calm down now, but he thinks you're going to do the same thing to me as he did to me if I tell you the truth."

He looked at her face. She was really cute. She was drooling a bit, and her eyes had a bit of tears coming out. He wiped her eyes with his shirt, and wiped the drool off her face with his shirt too. She was cute everything she did, no doubt about that.

"Maybe when I left you alone when you had security this kind of thing would happened, but you wouldn't know because the security guards would beat up the guy and throw him out and you would never know, neither did I know, until it was too late. I love you Dot, I really do. Please forgive me." He hugged her as tight as he could.

"I forgive you, Wakko." A voice cried out.

"Dot?" He said jumping. "You're awake."

"I've been awake since Yakko slam the door." She said.

"You could hear that, I thought you were knocked out?" Wakko said.

"I did too, but since my sights gone, my hearing is a little bit stronger."

"You………heard……….everything I said." He said.

"Yes." She said. It was quiet for a moment. Then Dot cried out, "I thought I could stay home alone too, but I guess I was too smart for my own good to know that I can't always protect myself."

"Yakko was looking for a job, and he said I was supposed to stay home and watch Dot, we both were thinking the same thing, but in the end we should always listen to Yakko. He knows best. For both of us. I never wanted to do this, if only Nickelodeon didn't……………" Dot looked up at him, with her eyes still closed. "No, no, this is not their fault, it's mine. I almost killed my angel, my sweet little angel."

Yakko was in the other room listening, glad that Dot didn't bite off his head. He was sitting there reading a magazine, waiting until he could go back in there when he heard a humming inside the room. He slowly opened the door just a little.

He saw Wakko holding his sister and rocking her back and forth. He could hear him humming a little song.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day

When it's cold outside, I got the month of May

I guess you say, what can make me feel this way

My girl, my girl, my girl, talking 'bout my girl, my girl

I've got so much honey

The bee's envy me

I've got a sweeter song

Then the birds on the tree

I guess you say, what can make me feel this way

My girl, my girl, my girl, talking 'bout my girl, my girl…………….."

OKAY, MAN, I WAS JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW………


End file.
